Feuernacht
by yoho
Summary: Ein Slytherin weint nicht. Draco erinnerte sich an diese Worte seines Vaters, als er zusah, wie die Flammen das Manor verzehrten. Seine Eltern waren am späten Nachmittag zu einer Todesser-Aktion aufgebrochen, die bis in den nächsten Tag dauern sollte. Sie waren selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er mitkam. Sein „Nein" war eine Überraschung, auch für ihn selber.


Title: Feuernacht

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Ein Slytherin weint nicht. Draco erinnerte sich an diese Worte seines Vaters, als er zusah, wie die Flammen das Manor verzehrten und in Asche und Schutt verwandelten. Seine Eltern waren am späten Nachmittag zu einer Todesser-Aktion aufgebrochen, die bis in den nächsten Tag dauern sollte. Sie waren selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er mitkam. Sein „Nein" war eine Überraschung, auch für ihn selber.

Authors Note: Draco Malfoy gehört sonst nicht zu meinen bevorzugten Charakteren. Aber als ein anderes Archiv nach Geschichten zum Thema ‚Auf der Flucht' suchte, wollte er unbedingt eine Hauptrolle spielen. Und ich muss sagen, so ist er mir direkt sympathisch. (Ursprünglich geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf )

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Feuernacht**

 _I don't need anyone  
Don't need no mom and dad…  
I got some news for you  
Don't even need you too  
(Dead Boys: Sonic Reducer) __  
_

Ein Slytherin weint nicht. Draco erinnerte sich an diese Worte seines Vaters, als er zusah, wie die Flammen das Manor verzehrten und in Asche und Schutt verwandelten.

Er war den Angreifern gerade noch entkommen. Die hatten sich sicherlich gewundert, dass niemand Widerstand leistete. Aber seine Eltern waren am späten Nachmittag zu einer Todesser-Aktion aufgebrochen, die bis in den nächsten Tag dauern sollte. Sie waren selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er mitkam. Sein „Nein" war eine Überraschung, auch für ihn selber.

Seinen Eltern blieb keine Zeit, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Man ließ den Dunklen Lord nicht warten. Und das Alter, in dem sie ihn mit einigen scharfen Worten oder gar körperlicher Gewalt hätten zwingen können, hatte er hinter sich gelassen.

So war er alleine zurück geblieben. Er saß vor dem Kaminfeuer in seinem Zimmer und sah den Flammen zu. Er musste nachdenken.

Das Spiel seiner Mutter konnte er nicht wirklich durchschauen, aber sie würde immer zu ihm halten. Und sein Vater? - Der war einfach nur schwach. Er tat, was seine Frau ihm sagte. Doch mit Voldemort lagen die Dinge anders. Der duldete keinen Ungehorsam.

Er begann, eine Tasche mit dem Nötigsten zu packen und schrumpfte sie schließlich auf die Größe eines kleinen Rucksacks. Dann suchte er die wärmste Kleidung heraus, die er finden konnte und zog sich bedächtig um. Der Dezember war der dunkelste und kälteste Monat im Hochland.

Ein letzter Blick auf das Zimmer, in dem er einen nicht unerheblichen Teil seiner Kindheit und Jugend verbracht hatte. Er würde nichts von den Dingen hier vermissen. Höchstens die Wärme des Kamins und die gute Küche der Hauselfen.

Wohin sollte er gehen? Er hatte noch kein Ziel. Zelt, Daunenschlafsack und ein Beutel voller Galleonen und Muggelgeld sicherten ihm eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit. Selbst mitten im Winter konnte er so eine ganze Weile überleben. Allzu lange würde der Krieg nicht mehr dauern. Ein paar Monate vielleicht noch. Man würde sehen, wer gewann.

Nicht das ihm Potter und seine Gefolgsleute besonders sympathisch waren. Aber letztendlich hatte er von ihnen nichts zu befürchten. Nicht auf der Flucht vor Voldemorts Zorn.

Gerade wollte er das Licht im Zimmer löschen, als der erste Fluch das Fenster traf. Die Glassplitter flogen durch den ganzen Raum und eine besonders große Scherbe blieb direkt neben seinem Kopf im Türrahmen stecken.

Das Manor hatte einen Fluchtgang, der vom Keller aus an den nahen Waldrand führte. Er hastete die breiten Treppen hinunter, während immer mehr Flüche auf die Gemäuer prallten. Vom Dach her hörte er einen lauten Schlag und es regnete Trümmer. Ein Stein traf ihn an der Schulter. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, sich überschlagend, einige Stufen hinunter.

Brennende Balken krachten vom Dachgeschoss in die Tiefe. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch das Treppenhaus in Flammen stand. Weiter! Die Kellertür. Die ausgetretenen Stufen hinunter. Hinter dem Weinregal der Eingang zu dem geheimen Tunnel.

Über ihm tobte der Krieg. Wie viel Meter Erde mochten zwischen ihm und den Angreifern liegen. Ein Meter? Mehr war es wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst wäre das Sirren der Flüche und das Poltern einstürzender, jahrhundertealter Mauern nicht so laut zu hören gewesen.

Der Ausgang mündete in den hohlen Stamm einer Eiche. Er zwängte sich durch einen Spalt im Holz und lief dann an den Waldrand. Von dem einst so stolzen Manor standen nur noch die Außenmauern, in die die Explosionen der Flüche schon unzählige Löcher gerissen hatten. Das brennende Dach war eingestürzt und die Trümmer hatten das Innere des Hauses in Brand gesetzt. Aus allen Fensteröffnungen und Fluchlöchern leuchtete es rot. Der Schnee reflektierte die Flammen und tauchte die Winternacht in warmes, zuckendes Licht.

Die Angreifer johlten nicht und sie waren augenscheinlich auch nicht betrunken. Sie waren einfach nur äußerst effektiv. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern gerade an einem ähnlichen Zerstörungswerk beteiligt waren. Irgendein Dorf, das in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde. Muggel oder Zauberer, egal. Hauptsache sie konnten Plündern, Vergewaltigen und Morden. Angst und Schrecken verbreiten.

In diesem Moment beschloss er, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Der alte Draco war Geschichte. Genauso, wie das Manor Geschichte war.

Der kalte Wind tat ihm weh im Gesicht. Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und er wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Immerhin, das war doch ein guter Anfang.

 _Ein Slytherin weint nicht._ Auch das war nun Geschichte.

Er wendete sich ab und stapfte durch den Schnee tiefer in den Wald. Der Wind rauschte in den Bäumen. Zwischen den hohen Stämmen war es dunkel und Schatten huschten umher. Aber er hatte nun keine Angst mehr.


End file.
